The Crow Chasing the Butterfly
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Severus Snape era humano, mas não sabia viver. Talvez Harry pudesse ajudá-lo com isso.


**The Crown chasing the butterfly**

_I painted your room at midnight_,

**Eu pintei o seu quarto à meia-noite**

_So I'd know yesterday was over._

**Assim eu saberia que ontem acabou**

_I put all your books on the top shelf,_

**Eu coloquei todos os seus livros no topo da prateleira,**

_Even the one with the four leaf clover._

**Até aquele com o trevo de quatro folhas**

_Man I'm getting older_.

**Cara, tô ficando velho**

Snape se sentou, finalmente, em sua poltrona depois de horas de trabalho árduo. A guerra acabara, Hogwarts estava sendo reconstruída, e o sisudo professor de poções havia finalmente acabado de colocar todas as suas coisas no lugar. Livros, ingredientes de poções, caldeirões e outros pertences diversos que apenas saíram de seus lugares originais, indo ao chão. Graças a Merlin tudo estava seguramente guardado nas masmorras e não houveram mais danos além de objetos bagunçados e soltos.

No meio de toda a faxina que Severus fazia, ele tirou o trevo de quatro folhas, seguramente escondido em seu bolso. Antes mesmo de se dar conta, Severus sentiu a garganta se fechar perante a lembraça que aquela planta inocente lhe trouxera.

_I took all your pictures off the wall,_

**Eu tirei todas as suas fotos da parede**

_And wrapped them in a newspaper blanket._

**E com elas fiz um cobertor de jornal**

_I haven't slept in what seems like a century._

**Parece que eu não tenho dormido**

_And now I can barely breathe._

**Há quase um século, e agora mal posso respirar**

_FLASHBACK:_

_A guerra acabara a uma semana. Hogwarts estava uma bagunça. Muitos feridos, incontáveis mortos e muitas pessoas perdidas, sem sequer um motivo para seguir em frente._

_ Severus começou a achar que sobrevivera à mordida da Nagini graças à alguma piada de mal gosto dos deuses. E o mais surpreendente foi que o professor de poções recuperara-se surpreendentemente rápido após o ataque da horcrux de Voldemort._

_ Ele, por sua vez, não achava de tudo uma terrível sorte ter sobrevivido ileso àquela guerra. Morrer seria como uma benção, ele acreditava._

_ E em meio a todo caos, a toda a bagunça, a sujeira, aos corpos e à todo o resto, Harry Potter olhava fixamente em sua direção, sem piscar._

_ Quando deu por si, o garoto havia vindo até ele, olhos brilhando como nunca, um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios. De sua mão, saíra o pequeno trevo de quatro folhas, que lhe foi oferecido. Snape olhou para o garoto, confusão estampada em seus olhos, enquanto um Harry Potter sorridente olhava para ele, como se guardasse um grande segredo._

_- Achamos do lado do seu corpo. – o garoto disse, como se estivesse contando algo extremamente delicado. – Você realmente tem muita sorte professor._

_ Ainda olhando confuso para o garoto, Snape pegou o pequeno presente que lhe era oferecido. Tomou um susto ainda maior quando percebeu que Harry Potter segurava a sua mão, o polegar lhe acariciando a palma._

_- Obrigado por tudo Severus._

_ E por mais que o Mestre de Poções tivesse 20 anos de espionagem, uma máscara de ferro perfeitamente moldada em seu rosto e uma imagem a manter, ele não conseguiu evitar a surpresa, a admiração e o carinho que ficaram estampados no brilho de seus olhos. Um sorriso, que ele nem mesmo sabia que poderia dar, se formou em seus lábios._

_- Não tem de quê._

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

**Assim como um corvo perseguindo uma borboleta**

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky._

**Dentes-de-leão perdidos num céu de verão**

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

**Quando eu e você estávamos ficando altos como o espaço sideral,**

_I never thought you would slip away._

**Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse escapulir**

_I guess I was just a little too late._

**Acho que eu cheguei tarde demais**

_ E por mais que ele tivesse mil respostas ácidas para dar, por mais que ele quisesse expulsar o garoto dali, por mais que quisesse chingá-lo e humilhá-lo, ele simplesmente não conseguiu. E por mais que ele odiasse James Potter, uma terrível realidade o atingiu naquele momento: Harry Potter NÃO era James Potter. James Potter era arrogante e nunca havia feito nada de grande. Harry Potter era justo e havia derrotado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos._

_ De repente, tudo pareceu tão certo, que ele não pôde deixar de gostar do calorzinho que sentiu no fundo de sua alma._

_ Ao longe, o único som que se ouvia era a máscara de ferro do ex-braço direito do Dark Lord e professor de Poções em Hogwarts se despedaçando no chão de mármore do grande salão. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK._

Agora, sozinho em seu santuário particular, Severus se pegou refletindo sobre toda a sua vida.

E percebeu que por mais que tivesse odiado a guerra e todo o papel que desempenhara nela, ele estava vivo. E estava bem. E teria uma vida inteira pela frente, sem Mestres a seguir, sem tarefas tórridas a serem executadas, sem lados para escolher.

E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Severus Snape sentiu medo.

Medo de não saber viver. Medo de não conseguir sair de sua escuridão interior. Medo de não conseguir esquecer os fantasmas do passado.

E junto com o medo, veio a terrível realidade que lhe atingiu como um tapa: Ele era humano, e não sabia viver. Como um pássaro que não sabe voar.

_Your words still serenade me,_

**Suas palavras ainda são serenata para mim,**

_Your lullabies won't let me sleep._

**Seus álibis não vão me deixar dormir**

_I've never heard such a haunting melody,_

**Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma melodia tão assombrante**

_oh it's killing me._

**Ah, isso está me matando**

_You know I can barely breathe._

**Você sabe que eu mal posso respirar**

Ele havia tido a vida toda para fazer as pazes com a memória de Lily. Ele havia tido a vida toda para dizer a Harry Potter que sentia muito pelo tratamento desprezível que ele lhe dirigia, e mesmo assim ele não o fez. E aquele gesto tão simples do menino que um dia ele acreditou odiar entrou tão fundo em seu ser que o fez perceber que talvez ele não pertencesse mais a esse mundo. Porque seu corpo estava aqui, intacto, mas sua alma já havia morrido há muito tempo.

E pela primeira vez ele chorou de medo e desespero de se ver em um quarto escuro, de mãos atadas, sem ter o que fazer. Medo de que ele talvez houvesse se tornado tudo o que as pessoas falassem dele, medo de que talvez ele pudesse não se ajustar à tanta felicidade.

Porque sua existência era dor. Ele nasceu na dor, viveu na dor e quase morreu na dor.

Severus Snape não sabia ser outra coisa a não ser a dor.

E se sentia ridículo por isso. Por sonhar tanto com uma coisa e não ter coragem de desfrutá-la quando a obteve.

Ele mal percebeu quando uma mão quente apertou seu ombro, em sinal de conforto.

- Está bem, vamos enfrentar isso juntos.

Severus se sobressaltou ao ver Harry Potter ali, parado em frente a ele, os olhos tão brilhantes, devotos de um carinho que ele não sabia existir.

E se surpreendeu mais ainda ao perceber que suas barreiras mentais já não estavam mais lá.

Fungou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa da bochecha com a ponta da manga.

- Moleque impossível. Ninguém lhe deu permissão pra ler a mente do seu professor.

- Como se eu precisasse. – E sorriu.

E Severus sorriu também. Porque tudo de repente parecia tão certo, tão bom a ponto de não ser verdade.

Ele mal percebeu o selinho que ganhou de um garoto de olhos verdes que acariciava seus cabelos.

"Quem sabe" ele pensou, enquanto olhava para o garoto parado do seu lado, sorrindo para ele. "eu já saiba o que fazer com a benção que me foi dada".

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,_

**Assim como um corvo perseguindo uma borboleta**

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky._

**Dentes-de-leão perdidos num céu de verão**

_When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,_

**Quando eu e você estávamos ficando altos como o espaço sideral,**

_I never thought you would slip away._

**Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse escapulir**

FIM.


End file.
